1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus has the following configurations and processes. That is, the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor is charged by a charging apparatus to defined polarity and potential, and the charge is selectively removed from the charged surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor by image-wise exposure to form an electrostatic latent image. The latent image is then developed into a toner image by attaching a toner to the electrostatic latent image by a developing unit, the toner image is transferred onto an transfer medium by a transfer unit, and then the transfer medium is discharged as an image formed material.
It has been proposed, for example, to provide the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor with a protective layer to increase the strength.
Recently, protective layers formed of acrylic materials has been attracting attention.
The acrylic materials are strongly affected by a curing condition, a curing atmosphere, and the like.